


Dean Says Yes.

by The_DoctorSimba



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_DoctorSimba/pseuds/The_DoctorSimba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean says yes to Michael, and he regrets it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Says Yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Not a happy fic. Don't read if you are looking for happy. Also I wrote it at 3 in the morning so all mistakes are my own.

“Sam I have to.” Dean said loosening his tie while Sam was shaking his head.  
“No, we agreed we wouldn’t say yes to them, you to Michael and me to Lucifer.” Sam said standing, towering over Dean.  
“Don’t use your height like that Sammy.” The fact he used Sammy meant Dean wasn’t too mad. “You didn’t see what I did.”  
“So what did you see!?” Sam demanded.

“Cas was an addict and I was leading a militia to take down Lucifer. By the way, Chuck says we need to hoard toilet paper.” Dean said starting into his story.  
“I’ll keep that in mind.” Sam sat back down and rolled his eyes.  
“Good. Anyways I let our friends die to go after you and you, Lucifer, break my neck while I lay on the ground.” Dean said angrily.  
“Well I won’t say yes.” Sam insisted.

“Com’on Sam. We both know that’s a lie. Something will happen and you’ll say yes.” Dean said sitting next to Sam on the couch. “One of isn’t going to make it out of this.”  
“Dean, please man, you’re bumming me out.” Sam said pleading with him. “I don’t like this.”  
“Yeah. Join the club.” Dean said rubbing his eyes.

“I need to go get some stuff. If I come back and you aren’t you I’ll kill him.” Sam said standing back up.  
“I won’t I won’t,” Dean stubbornly. “Now get out of here and get me some pie!” Dean called and Sam rolled his eyes but made a noise of agreement. 

Dean waited until he heard the Impala leave and then waited until he couldn’t heard it before he said, “Michael. I’m saying yes.” Dean said to the air. “Do you hear me? But I want you to promise me that Sam will be ok.” 

“Of course.” He heard before he felt Michael jump in him. It was horribly painful. So painful, but Dean was conscientious through the whole thing. Michael flexed his fingers and looked around then tightened the tie back.  
“Dean!” Castiel said appearing in the room.

“I have to say I’m impressed with you Castiel.” He said smirking and drawing a blade and feeling it with his other hand..  
“Michael?” Cas said with understanding dawning on his face.  
“You should have kept a closer watch on him.” Cas’s mouth dropped open a bit. “It’s too bad really. He was in love with you.” Castiel’s eyes widened in shock and he gasped.

“Huh. Humans and their puny emotions, you’ve been down here to long Castiel. But I will give you a chance. Return to Heaven and you shall be retrained before you will be able to rejoin the Garrison.” Michael said waving his hand at Cas.  
“No…” Castiel whispered.  
“Dean I need more money, your pie is really expensive.” Sam said reentering the room.

“Sam run.” Castiel said putting himself in between Michael and Sam.  
“No stay.” Michael said pinning both Castiel and Sam to the wall.  
“Michael, brother, please. Do not harm Sam. Lucifer has another vessel he is weaker. Take out him but not Sam he has not had any dealings with Lucifer.” Castiel begged from the wall.

“I cannot do that Castiel.” Michael said moving to Sam. For Sam it felt strange seeing his brother come to kill him. “He must be eliminated so Lucifer cannot get his true vessel.” Michael gripped the knife and went to Sam. He went to Sam and smirked a bit before he shoved the knife into Sam’s gut.

“Kill him quickly at least then, Michael.” Castiel said struggling against the force holding him to the wall as Sam started gurgling blood.  
“Your pet does not deserve a quick death.” Michael said stabbing Sam again. Sam jerked forward a bit, as much as he could while being suspended on the wall. Sam started drowning on his own blood but he tried to spit it out. 

Idly Sam realized Michael must have punctured his lung. He tried to speak but he choked and couldn’t get the words out. He tried to tell Dean he wasn’t blaming Dean. He knew it wasn’t Dean. “Michael, just end it.” Castiel said trying to pull from the wall.

“Fine. I will grant him this.” Michael jerked his head and snapped Sam’s neck. He let Sam’s lifeless body fall to the ground and went over to Castiel. “You have disobeyed our father for far too long.” 

Michael raised his hand and touched Castiel’s cheek, Cas flinched away from it. “Dean’s emotions are strange ones indeed. He doesn’t want to admit it even now, but he does, well did love you.” Michael said with a smirk. “To bad neither of you acted on it.” He slid an Angel Blade out of sleeve and stabbed Castiel in the chest. He jerked and a bright light appear so Michael looked away until the light faded. 

He looked at Castiel’s body and the scorched wing marks he left. “Such a shame Dean.” He said to himself. “But this had to be done. Now we have work to do.” And with that Michael disappeared from the room. Through the whole experience Dean was shouting at Michael and now he was the only one left. He was crying an it wasn't because of the pain of possession.

**Author's Note:**

> *Gulp* SOOO.... That happened. Please don't kill me. *Runs away*


End file.
